I can't feel you there
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Derek fait enfin face à sa culpabilité et à celui qu'il est devenu. Jusqu'où cela le mène-t-il ? Comment s'en sort-il ? Et s'il avait besoin d'aide ? ... [OS] [L'image n'est pas à moi]
1. Chapter 1

Deux publications dans la même journée (oui il est 3h10, mais j'ai pas dormi donc je considère que c'est toujours la même journée qui est juste un peu plus longue).

Je suis désolée, j'ai écouté _Numb_ de LINKIN PARK, et j'étais obligée de faire un truc sur Derek. Cette chanson le représente trop bien pour passer à côté.

Bon, je ne suis pas certaine de cet OS, mais je le sens bien, alors je vous laisse juger par vous-même. Soyez justes et impartiaux mes amours :coeur:

 **Titre :** Originalement, il s'appelle " _I can't feel you there_ " (Je ne peux pas te sentir là) mais j'ai envie de le renommer " _All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you_ " (Tout ce que je veux faire c'est être plus comme moi et moins comme toi), ou en raccourci "All I want to do"... Bref, dites-moi ce que vous préférez :D

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni l'intrigue, je ne me fais pas d'argent non plus avec cette histoire.

 **Rating** : T+ (si ça existe, chut)

 **Genres** : Angst au départ, un peu Drama aussi, mais Fluff choupinou à la fin !

 **Pairing** : Surpriseeeeeeee !

 **Remerciement** : Je remercie _Jeri K_ qui m'a balancé du fuff et m'a poussé à écrire. Je remercie aussi _Uki96_ et _Tahlly_ pour leur aide et leur conseil :)

 **Dédicasses** : Je dédie donc cet OS à Jeri K, Sanga36, Orange-Sanguine et Bruniblondi. Je devais posté ce soir, mais il fait nuit donc c'est encore le soir :D

 **Note** : Ma bêta n'est pas passée par là encore, j'étais trop impatiente ! Donc excusez les fautes, j'ai fais de mon mieux :coeur:

 _~Bonne Lecture_ ~

* * *

 **I can't feel you there**

Derek fait des pompes dans son loft récemment acquis. Et d'irascibles pensées l'assaillent de toutes parts.

« _Tout est de ta faute_ »

« _Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça_ »

« _Comment peux-tu te regarder dans une glace ?_ »

Il a essayé pourtant. Putain, il a essayé. Mais c'est toujours le même résultat à la fin. Il échoue. Il a essayé de protéger Paige. Il a essayé d'aimer Kate. Il a essayé de se reconstruire après l'incendie. Il a essayé d'arrêter Peter. Il a essayé de sauver des adolescents. Il a essayé de leur apprendre à survivre. Il a essayé de vivre à nouveau. Il a essayé de sauver tout le monde. Essayé, encore et toujours. Mais ça n'est jamais suffisant.

Il augmente la vitesse de son exercice physique qui ne lui vide en rien ce qu'il a en tête. Il se relève, et avise le sac de frappe, plus loin, sous l'escalier en colimaçon. Peut-être que cet exercice-là aura plus d'effet. Il avance dans sa direction et, sans prendre le temps de protéger ses poings, il frappe avec force dans le sac, enchaînant des coups rapides et puissants.

Au fond, ils ont raison, tous autant qu'ils sont. Chaque chose qu'il entreprend foire complètement. Et tout le monde finit par être blessé par sa faute. Jackson. Erica. Boyd. La liste serait plus longue, si Scott et Stiles n'étaient pas là pour rattraper ses conneries… Les paroles d'Isaac viennent alors ajouter à sa culpabilité.

« _Pourquoi tu nous as fait ça Derek ? Est-ce que tout ça c'était pour le pouvoir ? Tu t'ennuyais ? T'étais seul ?_ »

Comment ce gamin peut-il avoir visé si juste ? Quelles raisons l'ont poussé à changer irrémédiablement la vie de trois adolescents ? A quoi pensait-il en les transformant ? A les sauver ? Un rire amer sort d'entre ses dents serrées. Il les a mis en danger dans un monde impitoyable où chaque passant est un danger potentiel, où des chasseurs veulent ta peau même si tu n'as rien fait, où une meute d'Alpha ruine ta vie simplement pour te montrer qu'elle vaut mieux que toi, où chaque créature que tu croises veut ta mort ou celle de tes proches. Tu parles d'un sauvetage. Il les a condamné, oui ! Et il ne reste qu'Isaac. Le plus sage de tous, probablement. Celui qui a compris que le seul moyen de rester en vie, c'était de se tourner vers quelqu'un de plus capable que le déchet qu'est Hale. Erica et Boyd ont essayé de fuir, de _le_ fuir. Il les avait prévenus pourtant quand on commence à fuir, on ne s'arrête jamais. Mais pourquoi écouté les conseils d'un raté comme lui ?

« _Erica et Boyd sont morts, Cora est en train de mourir et tu ne fais rien !_ »

Au final, il n'y a que des reproches. Isaac a raison il ne faisait rien pour sauver Cora. Pourquoi ? Avait-il eu peur de perdre son pouvoir d'Alpha ? Comme c'est dérisoire ! Il voulait protéger son pouvoir, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait le sentiment de servir à quelque chose, pour une fois. Il était Alpha ! On respecte l'Alpha, on écoute l'Alpha, on obéit à l'Alpha ! L'Alpha est utile, on a besoin de l'Alpha… Alors pourquoi Scott le défiait ? Pourquoi on ne le respectait pas ? Pourquoi on ne l'écoutait pas ? Pourquoi était-il inutile ?

Parce qu'il était un autre.

Sa respiration se bloque dans sa poitrine, son cœur tambourine et résonne durement à ses oreilles, ses poings se serrent convulsivement et tremblent.

Il est un autre. Il a toujours été un autre. Il n'est pas lui, même là, il n'est pas lui. Il était lui, jusqu'à ce que Peter s'en mêle, jusqu'à ce qu'il suive Peter et qu'il tue Paige. Il n'est plus lui depuis si longtemps qu'il a oublié qu'il se construisait un autre lui. Un autre qui prendrait les choses en main, un autre qui contrôlerait l'incontrôlable. Un autre qui vaudrait quelque chose.

Sa vision se brouille. Qu'est-ce ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Que sent-il sur ses joues ? Sont-ce des larmes ? Il tombe à genoux, toujours à la recherche de son souffle. Il suffoque. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Il étouffe. Son autre lui, celui qu'il a créé, l'étouffe. Il s'en rend compte maintenant, il étouffe de devoir faire ce que les autres font. De se mettre à leur place. Il a essayé d'être aussi efficace que Scott. Mais il n'est pas Scott. Aussi intelligent que Stiles. Mais il n'est pas Stiles. Il est fatigué d'être ce que les autres veulent qu'il soit. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas simplement créé cet autre pour lui, mais pour eux, aussi. Ils se reposent sans arrêt sur lui il doit savoir ce qu'il se passe, il doit savoir comment le régler.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent tous ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent de lui ? Il n'en sait plus rien. Il n'en peut plus chaque pas qu'il fait est une autre erreur pour eux chaque seconde qui passe est plus que ce qu'il peut supporter dorénavant.

Il se sent engourdi, sa respiration n'a pas retrouvé son rythme normal, son cœur n'est toujours pas tranquille, il se sent comme en danger, il ne peut plus rien contrôler. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas ressenti ce sentiment d'impuissance totale sur son propre corps ? Il tombe un peu plus au sol et s'y recroqueville, sans même se soucier de son paraître. Il est fatigué d'être un autre. Le voilà, le vrai lui. Celui qui ne sait pas, celui qui a grandi trop vite et que se retrouve incapable de réussir, celui qui a besoin d'attention, celui qui n'aime pas la solitude qui l'entoure, celui qui ne supporte plus l'autre être qui le méprise sans arrêt. Le voilà, Derek Hale. Il a besoin des autres, il en a toujours eu besoin. Il cherche l'approbation, et ne récolte que le dédain, le rejet. Il cherche le bien mais ne trouve que le mal.

Son corps tremble. Il a mal, sans parvenir à localiser sa douleur. Il s'est éloigné des autres en créant son autre lui, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'il était devenu en présence des autres. Plus il était seul, et plus il contrôlait. Et voilà où ça l'a mené, voilà où son autre lui l'a conduit. Il se retrouve seul, dans son appartement, allongé sur le sol, tremblant et en larmes, sans comprendre comment n'y pourquoi. Quelle image pitoyable il renvoie. Derek Hale n'est pas celui que tout le monde croit. Derek Hale est un homme comme les autres un incapable qui a cru qu'être une autre serait mieux un pauvre fou qui a essayé de vivre une vie qui ne lui convient pas un ignorant qui a dû essuyer des échecs cuisants pour comprendre ce qu'il se cache et ce qu'il nie et renie. Derek Hale est un homme, et à ce titre, il s'est planté, comme les milliards d'autres l'ont fait avant lui, le font en ce moment, et le feront après lui. Bienvenue à ce Derek Hale qui a enfin compris ce qu'être un homme veut dire.

Mais ça n'arrange pas son état. Ca l'empire même. Parce qu'à tout ça, à la suite de cette prise de conscience aussi subite que difficile, s'ajoute la peur. Une peur si énorme, si violente, que ses muscles se contractent pour en contenir son flot. Elle le paralyse, elle lui fait mal, elle lui coupe le souffle, elle lui comprime la poitrine. Il n'a pas envie d'être un homme, il n'a pas envie de perdre le contrôle sur sa vie, il n'a pas envie de faire des erreurs. Il a peur, tellement peur, mais il ne sait pas d'où elle vient, cette peur. Il est terrifié, et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

« Derek ? T'as trouvé des renseignements sur le… »

Est-ce vraiment une voix qu'il a entendu ? N'est-ce pas encore sa conscience qui lui remémore un autre moment de sa vie où il a échoué ? Ah ! c'est probablement sa conscience qui le torture encore, qui lui montre à quel point, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il essaye d'être, il n'est qu'une déception. Sa poitrine le fait souffrir à un degré supérieur encore. C'est presque insoutenable. D'autres larmes s'échouent sur ses joues et s'ajoutent à celles qui ont déjà coulées, suivant leurs sillons sur sa peau devenue pâle, avant de se perdre dans sa barbe brune.

« La vache ! Derek ! »

Un bruit étrange sort de sa gorge. Est-ce un… un sanglot ? Il lui semble que oui, il a déjà entendu d'autres pleurer et il sait ce qu'est un sanglot. Et il sanglote, le souffle haché et saccadé, aussi désordonné que sa tête.

Deux mains lui saisissent les épaules et tentent de le relever. Définitivement, ça n'est pas sa conscience qui lui joue un tour. Une vraie personne est là. Mais sa vue est brouillée, ses oreilles bourdonnent, et il ne sait pas qui est cette personne qui le découvre et le voit dans un état aussi pitoyable. Derek Pitoyable Hale. Joli deuxième prénom, il lui convient, lui va à merveille. Il est un homme et l'homme est pitoyable. La créature la plus pitoyable sur Terre.

« Respire Derek, respire bordel ! »

Les mots n'ont aucun sens. Il a envie de rire parce que, les mots n'ont aucun sens ! N'est-ce pas hilarant ? Lui qui leur accordait tant d'importance et qui veillait à ne jamais les gaspiller pour rien, ils n'ont plus aucun sens ! Un rire tente de se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge nouée et se confond en sanglot.

« Putain… Ne me tues pas pour ça je t'en prie »

Derek se désintéresse des mots qu'il n'a même pas la capacité de comprendre. A quoi bon s'acharner ? Mieux vaut pour lui qu'il se concentre sur la douleur qui lui assaille chaque membre, qui lui enserre le cœur, qui lui bloque la poitrine. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il songe à essayer de respirer correctement ? Il essaye, de toutes ses forces, mais évidemment, il échoue. Comme toujours.

Soudain un contact contre ses lèvres le fait sursauter franchement et il tente de reculer mais les deux mains qui étaient sur ses épaules ont migré sur ses joues pour le maintenir en place quelques secondes encore. Quand la pression se relâche autant sur ses joues que sur ses lèvres, il retombe légèrement sur lui-même.

Sa respiration est régulière bien qu'encore un peu désordonné dû à sa récente expérience. Son cœur a légèrement ralenti aussi. Ses tremblements ont cessé. Sa vision s'éclaircit. Son cerveau pense de nouveau correctement. Il se sent déjà bien mieux.

Il lève donc le regard pour voir qu'il n'a pas halluciné, quelqu'un se tient bien devant lui, et l'observe avec des yeux couleur whisky remplis d'angoisse. Il met un long temps avant de reconnaître Stiles, accroupit devant lui, son regard le scrutant comme s'il allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Stiles… qui le regarde. Qui le voit, telle la loque qu'il est réellement, au fond. Et il a honte d'être vu ainsi, mais il est tellement fatigué de porter son masque, de laisser son autre le diriger, ça lui demande trop d'énergie. Trop. Il n'en a plus la force. Il ne cherche même pas à se redresser ou à effacer les traces de ses larmes. A quoi bon ?

Un long silence s'en suit, et il aime ce silence, il n'est pas sûr que les mots aient de nouveau un sens et il ne veut pas le savoir. Mais c'est très mal connaître Stiles il ne sait pas ce qu'est le silence.

« T'as fait une crise d'angoisse mec. Je pensais pas que tu pourrais être sujet à ça, je veux dire, moi j'en ai, et tu vois, je suis qu'un humain, super fragile en somme, j'ai pas de force, je suis pas très utile, alors les crises de panique ça me paraît logique pour moi. Mais toi ? T'es un loup, je pensais que du coup, comme t'étais fort et tout ça, tu n'aurais pas à te sentir menacer. Faut croire que je –

-Fermes-la Stiles » grogne Derek, plus parce qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit après ce qu'il a vécu que pour faire croire à l'humain qu'il lui en veut d'avoir assister à ça.

Pourtant, il a entendu et compris chaque mot que lui a dit Stiles. Une crise d'angoisse ?

« Comment tu l'as arrêté ? » demande-t-il, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il réfléchissait à voix haute, en fait. Il a du mal à sortir de sa crise, il essaye de comprendre. Pour pouvoir s'en remettre plus facilement, parce que c'est une expérience assez violente, qui vous prend aux tripes.

Stiles passe une main gênée sur sa nuque et il évite son regard. Derek fronce les sourcils.

« Et bien… Ne te fâches pas, ne me tues pas, ne m'arrache pas la gorge avec tes crocs ou qu'importe hein, j'ai fait ça pour t'aider et plus jama –

-Stiles ! » le coupe Derek, le pressant de répondre par un simple regard agacé.

« Promets-le-moi d'abord » rétorque Stiles.

Mais qu'a bien pu faire l'hyperactif pour craindre pour sa vie ainsi ?

« Très bien, je te le promets Stiles » cède le loup.

Il le voit inspirer profondément, toujours en évitant son regard.

« Okay, hum… je…Je t'ai embrassé. Mais c'est parce que Lydia m'a dit que pour arrêter une crise il faut retenir sa respiration et quand j'ai mes crises je sais qu'on peut pas le faire tout seul, et quand Lydia m'a embrassé ça a marché donc je me suis dit que ça marcherait pour toi aussi et –

-Respire Stiles » l'interrompt Derek, légèrement amusé.

Son autre lui aurait grogné et aurait plaqué l'hyperactif au sol, c'est d'ailleurs pas l'envie qui lui manque. Et il comprend soudainement pourquoi son autre lui ne faisait subir ça qu'à Stiles. Et pourquoi son vrai lui a envie de faire pareil. Un simple moyen d'être proche de lui, de partager un petit quelque chose avec lui et pas avec les autres.

Il prend le temps de repenser aux mots de Stiles et deux doigts passent distraitement sur ses lèvres. C'est donc ce qu'il a senti contre ses lippes ? Celles de Stiles. Un baiser salvateur en soit.

« Merci, Stiles » fait-il alors, cherchant le regard de son cadet.

Celui-ci pose des yeux stupéfaits sur le loup, ouvrant la bouche et la refermant sans rien dire avant de réussir à formuler une phrase :

« Tu ne me tues pas ? »

C'est plus un couinement qu'une question.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » s'étonne Derek.

Il l'a aidé alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, pourquoi voudrait-il le tuer ? C'est stupide.

« Bah, pour le baiser. Tu ne me sors pas le « C'est dégueulasse, je suis pas gay, pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil ? » enfin, un truc dans le genre… ? »

Non, il ne veut pas le tuer pour ça. Il regrette même de ne pas avoir de meilleur souvenir de ce baiser qu'une simple pression contre ses lèvres. L'autre lui le cachait, le vrai lui n'en a pas envie. Il ne veut pas se le cacher à lui-même ni à d'autres. Depuis longtemps il observe l'hyperactif, et pense à lui. Il lui cède, souvent. Il cherche son contact, toujours. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, Stiles, pour m'avoir aidé. Et ce n'était qu'un baiser, ce n'est pas la fin. »

Qu'un baiser… Oui, ce n'est que ça. Simplement ça. Rien de plus.

« Et qui t'as dit que je n'étais pas gay ? » enchaîne-t-il, sans pouvoir empêcher le sourire amusé d'étirer ses lèvres en voyant l'air perdu de son vis-à-vis.

« Quoi ? Mais… Je… Tu n'es sorti qu'avec des femmes… alors j'ai présumé que… enfin… »

Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux en se laissant tomber par terre, ayant mal aux jambes de rester accroupi.

« Et on voit où ça m'a mené » répond Derek, sans quitter son léger sourire.

Stiles écarquille les yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

« Depuis quand tu fais de l'humour toi ? » lance-t-il en continuant de ricaner.

« Depuis très récemment. Il parait que c'est drôle de faire de l'humour » rétorque Derek.

Stiles lui sourit avec sincérité, et il pourrait regarder ce sourire éclairer ce visage pendant des heures. Et le fait que ça soit lui qui ait mis ce sourire sur ces lèvres le fait se sentir bien. C'était tellement simple d'être heureux, pourquoi son autre lui l'évitait ? Il était stupide.

« Je ne me plains pas mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ? Tu vas bien hein ? » lui demande finalement Stiles en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Parce que je ne me comporte pas comme un connard en t'agressant, je ne vais pas bien ? » réplique-t-il en fixant Stiles sans ciller.

« Désolé, désolée » marmonne ce dernier. « C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Le loup soupire.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est affligeant de voir que tu as pris l'habitude que je sois un enfoiré. Alors je suis désolé de t'avoir fait subir tout ça depuis trois ans. »

Stiles le regarde, bouche bée, incapable de trouver ses mots. Le brun ne dit rien, attendant patiemment que son vis-à-vis réagisse.

« Wow. C'est… pas grave. C'est oublié, mec, totalement oublié » finit par répondre l'hyperactif avant de tenter un sourire hésitant.

Ils restent longtemps dans un silence simple et reposant. Jusqu'à ce que Stiles ouvre de nouveau la bouche, ne pouvant s'en empêcher.

« Est-ce que… Je peux te demander ce qui t'a fait paniquer au point d'en faire une crise ? » tente-t-il d'une petite voix en le regardant à travers ses cils.

Derek mets du temps à répondre, parce qu'il ne sait pas, pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la crise ? C'est quand il a réalisé qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui, qu'il s'était construit un être pour tout contrôler.

« J'ai compris que vouloir tout contrôler n'était pas la meilleure façon de sauver les gens » répond-il doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « J'ai compris que j'ai foiré chaque chose que j'ai entreprise depuis Paige. Et que les gens proches de moi finissent tous par être blessés… ou pire. »

Un nouveau silence salut cette réponse et lorsque le regard de Derek tombe sur le visage de Stiles, il voit que celui-ci est contrarié ses sourcils sont froncés, sa bouche plissée de mécontentement.

« C'est faux. Tu n'as pas tout foiré. Bon c'est vrai que tu fais pas souvent les bons choix, enfin ça c'était avant. Quand on est allé sauver Boyd, tu as monté le plan, tu es allé le sauver et –

-Et je n'ai pas réussi. »

Stiles, qui avait ouvert la bouche, la referme, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'ils étaient sevrés de pleine lune, et qu'en plus ta sœur était avec lui. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ça, donc ce n'était pas ta faute. Et si tu me sors que tu aurais dû prévoir, ou que tu aurais pu, force de loup-garou ou pas, je te colle un pain » réplique le cadet avec véhémence, l'air plus que convaincu par ce qu'il dit.

Une agréable chaleur se répand le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Stiles est adorable de vouloir le contredire.

« Mais y'a pas que ça non plus » continue-t-il, bien décidé à démontrer à Derek qu'il se trompe. « Quand tu as su que ton oncle était l'Alpha, tu n'as pas hésité à l'affronter pour me sauver, même en sachant que tu te ferais botter le cul. Et ça, moi, je ne l'oublie pas. Tu as sauvé Jennifer aussi, bien qu'au final mieux valait la laisser crever. Mais tu l'as sauvé en risquant ta vie, donc ce n'est pas un échec. Tu as aussi refusé que Chris me tire une balle en pleine tête quand j'étais possédé, donc tu m'as sauvé la vie, et en plus je t'ai balancé contre une poutre alors tu vois, c'était vraiment sympa de ta part. Est-ce que tu veux que je continue ou ça te suffit ? »

Derek ne sait pas quoi dire. Il observe Stiles en silence, pendant de longues minutes. Si longtemps que l'adolescent se met à rougir et à se trémousser. Son sourire n'a pas disparu, il est même plus brillant encore. Depuis combien de temps une personne n'a pas été si convaincu qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ? Qui ne lui reprochait rien ? Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de le contredire, parce qu'il n'est pas lavé de tout reproche.

« C'est par ma faute que ton père a été kidnappé par Jennifer » laisse-t-il tomber, les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

Il ne veut pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Stiles.

« Et c'est ma faute si Heather est morte. Si on commence, on ne s'arrête plus Derek. Je peux aussi te parler de chaque personne que j'ai blessées et, ou, tuées lorsque j'étais le Nogitsune. Je crois que je bats ton record. Oui, je n'étais pas moi, mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai leur sang sur mes mains jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, qu'importe à quel point tu essayes. Tu ne peux juste pas. »

Derek relève les yeux vers Stiles et aperçoit son petit sourire triste et désolé. Il a raison, au fond, il y a des choses qu'il faut accepter telles quelles sont. Il ne peut pas tout contrôler, il doit l'accepter en toutes circonstances.

« Merci » lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

Stiles lui offre un simple sourire et se relève.

« J'étais venu voir si t'avais des renseignements sur le meurtrier du couple, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas encore trouvé. On devrait retourner sur les lieux du crime, mon père doit pouvoir nous couvrir… »

Derek se contente d'hocher la tête en se relevant. Avoir vu Stiles est la meilleure chose qui ait pu lui arriver.

« Okay, je te tiens au courant _Sourwolf_ » lance l'hyperactif en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le brun le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte mais avant qu'il ne sorte, il l'arrête.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Stiles hausse un sourcil.

« Tu viens de le faire, là » rétorque-t-il, souriant d'un air amusé, trouvant sûrement sa blague vraiment très drôle.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, avec un soupir en prime. Il lui donne la totale.

« Oui ? » finit par demander Stiles.

Le loup hésite, mais finalement se dit que, autant jouer le tout pour le tout. Après une inspiration, il se lance :

« Est-ce que… je peux t'embrasser ? »

Stiles écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche, et cesse de respirer pendant un instant sous le coup de la surprise.

« Tu… me… quoi ? » demande-t-il brillamment en clignant des yeux.

« T'embrasser. Est-ce que je peux ? Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenir du baiser que tu m'as donné, et je trouve ça dommage. »

L'hyperactif semble perdu un court instant avant de rougir furieusement. Quelques secondes de plus passent avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Oui, d'accord » fait-il en hochant la tête.

Derek lui sourit et se penche lentement, laissant le temps à Stiles de refuser au dernier moment. Sait-on jamais s'il change d'avis. Pourtant, il ne bouge pas et bientôt les lèvres du loup rencontrent celles de l'adolescent. Un frisson parcourt Derek tout entier. Les lèvres de Stiles sont douces et chaudes, et il apprécie réellement le contact. Lorsqu'il se recule légèrement, l'hyperactif n'ouvre pas immédiatement les yeux. Comme s'il continuait de savourer le baiser, ce qui fait sourire le brun. Finalement, il peut enfin apercevoir les prunelles caramel de l'adolescent qui brillent de joie.

Puis il décèle dans son langage corporel un changement Stiles commence à gigoter, ses doigts bougent sous une impulsion qu'eux seuls connaissent, il se mord la lèvre inférieure, son pieds s'impatiente. Derek hausse un sourcil et s'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais il n'en a pas le temps. Stiles s'approche de lui, se hisse légèrement, passe ses bras autour du cou du loup et colle ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le brun est surpris mais se laisse faire avec joie et passe ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet. Sa surprise augmente d'un cran encore quand il sent la petite langue timide de Stiles caresser sa lèvre inférieure, en une demande silencieuse. Avec un sourire, il entrouvre les lèvres pour laisser l'hyperactif explorer sa bouche et rencontrer sa langue. Les deux muscles se caressent et s'amusent dans un balai qui s'enflamme de seconde en seconde.

Finalement, ils finissent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Ils se regardent en silence, chacun observant attentivement les traits de l'autre.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on sort ensemble ? » lâche soudainement Stiles.

Derek ne peut s'empêcher de rire à la question puis dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de réponse avant de reposer son front contre le sien pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Oui » clarifie-t-il finalement avant de reculer un peu. « Tu devrais rentrer maintenant. »

Stiles soupire, mais ne conteste pas.

« Tu as raison. Je t'appelle ce soir ?

-Je passerais. »

Et Stiles quitte l'appartement, laissant Derek seul, mais heureux. Sans cet autre lui, il est foutrement mieux !

* * *

Soyez honnêtes, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher moi, j'ai bien mérité ça non ? Bref.

Je vous embrasse fort mes amours :coeur:

(petit rappel, mon compte facebook est que pour vous, pensez à y faire un tour pour vous tenir au courant des news ;) lien sur mon profil comme d'hab').

Je vous love,

EK.


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
